Antasma's Equestrian Adventure
by GermanAntasma
Summary: After his defeat, Antasma the Bat King finds himself in a world full of... ponies? Anyway now he tries to get what he wanted on Pi'illo Island. Or will this change when he meets six ponies? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is my first story and I hope you, dear Reader, will like it. After you read the Prologue, please tell me in which episode with a villain it should begin. **

**So let us begin with the story. **

Darkness. That was everything he could see. Total darkness. As he was about to ask where he was, a bright light surrounded him and his vision faded. Hours later he woke up in strange forest and the light of the sun was blinding him. He covered his eyes with a purple hand and stood up. Confused, he looked around him, not knowing where he was now. He was in a stranege forest.

"Vhere am I? SCREEEF!" He said in his slavic accent.

After some thinking, he suggested it would be better when he search for someone that could help. After some floating, he was out of the forest and found a nearby lake. He went towards it to see how he looks.

His head looked like the one of a Bat but the eyes looked like a mask. The eyes were yellow with no pupils. His body was like the one of a ghost and was black. He wore a purple cloak that was spiked at the end. And on the sides of his head was black, spiked fur that was a little bit purple at the end. And his cloak was held by a bow tie that looked like bat wings.

He was Antasma the Bat King.

He remembered now everything what happend. He was once a bat but began one day to eat nightmares. Later he became friends with a Prince, they were later like brothers. As he grew, the nightmares inside him grew too and turned him evil. After a disagreement with the Prince, he stole the wish granting Dark Stone but was sealed away in the Dream World but before he was gone, he shattered the Stone and pertrified the people known as Pi'illos. After thousands of years, he got free and teamed up with a turtle-dragon called Bowser the King of Koopas. They stole together the other stone, the Dream Stone and were close to their goal to conquer the world. But then Bowser betrayed him and took the Dream Stone, leaving Antasma powerless against his once best friend Dreambert's new friends, the Mario Brothers. He knew had no chance against the plumbers but wanted to give them some scars they won't forget. After Antasma was defeated, he felt himself explode.

And now he was here, alive. In a new world.

"Great." He said with sarcasm. "Now I'm stuck in a new vorld. I hope this turns out good. SCREEK!"

And so, Antasma went to his new adventure. Not knowing what awaits him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the story. Nothing here belongs to me. Have fun.**

Chapter 1

Antasma was floating for awhile and began slowly to think that he was in the Dream World. Everything around him was weird. The ground was blue checkered and pink checkered, Houses were flying and pink clouds were raining chocolate milk. It was even weirder to him because he didn't felt any dream energy.

"If this isn't thee Dream Vorld then vut is it? SCREEKEEDEE!" He said while looking at his surroundings.

He came soon to a part of the town he entered and saw some new, weird creatures he had never seen before. There were four legged creatures in different colors and one that looked like a fusion of animals. One was lavender with a dark purple mane and a pink stripe in it and had a horn it's head. Then one was white with a purple curled up mane and had a horn too. Then there was a sky blue one with a rainbow mane and had wings. The other one with wings was cream yellow with a cream pink mane. The last two had nothing of that. One was pink with a dark pink, fluffy mane and the other one was orange with a blonde mane that was curled up in a pony tail and wore a hat.

Antasma noticed that they had weird tattos on their hind legs. The lavender one wore a crown with a gemstone in it that looked like a star. The others wore necklaces with gemstones too. The other creature had a head similiar to the beings. The body was like a snake and it had at the was a snake tail. It had a lizard leg and the other looked like a hoof. It had two horns on it's head. The left arm was a claw and the other one was lion paw. It even had one wing that looked like the one the sky blue creature had and a bat wing. Antasma looked at them confused.

"These are the veirdest beings i haff ever seen." After he said that, all seven of them turned their heads towards him.

The big thing was confused, the lavender, white and orange one were shocked, the sky blue one glared at him, the pink one just smiled and the yellow one nearly fainted. After an awkard silence, the lavender one spoke up.

"Discord is this one of your tricks?" It asked to the fusion of animals.

"No it is not Twilight Sparkle. I have never seen this odd thing before." 'Discord' said to 'Twilight'.

"Well whatever it is, I'm going to give it something that nopony will forget." The sky blue one spoke.

"It might be harmless Rainbow Dash." The yellow one suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous Fluttershy. Look at it. It must be evil." 'Rainbow' told 'Fluttershy'.

"Well whatever it is these clothes are horrible. This cloak need a new design." The white one stated.

"Not everypony likes fashion like you Rarity. But you have a good point there." The orange one said to 'Rarity'.

"Thank you Applejack." She said to 'Applejack'. The pink one went to Antasma and got close to his face.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I love meeting new friends. Do you like cupcakes? I love cupcakes and maybe-" 'Twilight' put her left hoof over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"You have to excuse her. She likes to meet new ponies, err, beings."

"It's alright. But please keep her avay from me." Antasma said to her.

"Anyways my name is Twilight Sparkle and this are my friends." She said and pointed with her right hoof at the ponies.

"Howdy partner. Name's Applejack." Applejack said while Twilight pointed at her. Then the lavender unicorn pointed at the white one. "Hello darling, my name is Rarity." She said. Twilight's hoof then went to the yellow pegasus. "Um hello my name is... Fluttershy." She whispered but Antasma heard her and didn't said anything. Anyways the lavender hoof then went to the sky blue pegasus. "The name's Rainbow Dash. Fastest flier in all of Equestria." She said while doing a few tricks.

Discord then teleported in front of Antasma and looked down at him with his normal grin. "Hello. I am Discord. Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. And who might be you?" He said to Antasma.

The Bat King only sighed. "If it has to be. My name is Antasma. Thee Bat King. SCREEP!" By the screech, they all cowered their ears.

"Dude, was that really necessary? Ow." Rainbow said. "Rainbow!" The other ponies shouted at her.

Antasma looked annoyed by that. "Vell excuse me for something I could never control." he said, glaring at her. He calmed down and asked, "Anyvays vut is going on?"

"You see mister Antasma, we were about to use the Elements of Harmony on Discord to turn him back to stone." Twilight answered.

"Let me guess. He is thee cause of this." Antasma said while pointing at their surroundings.

"Uh yes." Twilight answered.

"Ok. I'm taking my leave." The Bat King said and left, not careing if the ponies wanted to ask him questions. As he was out of the town, he turned around and saw a rainbow going down and turned everything back to normal. Suprised, Antasma began to thought what that was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the story. Please like it. Nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

It has been a few days since Antasma meet the Mane Six and he didn't cared about them, like he did most of his entire life. Anyways he was living in the Everfree Forest for now but he liked it there. He didn't understand why the ponies were afraid of this place. Yes there were a few monsters but every forest has something dangerous in them.

While he lived in the Everfree, he sometimes watched in the shadows what was going on in the town. How he got it, those six ponies are always causing trouble. He remembered clearly the day when Twilight went crazy because she didn't had a report. What's so wrong with that? He would find it good for not geting a report every week.

Then there was this event called 'Nightmare Night'. He had to laugh at how stupid the ponies were for being scared of someone, who isn't evil. And then there's the other fact that Princess Luna didn't get it. He wondered sometimes if she really is a princess but then again, he heard how she was sealed away for 1,000 years so it maked sense to him.

Returning to the present, he went to Sweet Apple Acres to 'borrow' a few apples, afterall he was a normal bat in his old life that ate fruits that grew in Somnom Woods. And the apples were the best he ever ate. To be honest, he couldn't remember when and where he ate his first apple nor did he care.

Returning to the Forest, he went to his home, which was an old abondon **(Is that correct how I wrote it?) **castle and made it himself comfortable, again. That's the freedom he wanted and he finally had it. But it won't stay so peaceful for him forever, right?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well that was it. Sorry that it was that short.**

**I will try to make the next chapter a bit longer but I can't promise.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
